Obesidad y Sobrepeso
by kyokichi
Summary: Las naciones se reúnen para discutir un gran tema "los kilitos de más" pero como es normal, las discusiones y los "trapitos sucios" salen al aire.


**"SOBREPESO Y OBESIDAD"**

Se encontraban las naciones reunidas como casi siempre lo hacían pero con la novedad que ahora ya no tratarían asuntos como calentamiento global, inflación en la bolsa, inmigrantes y emigrantes, etc. El tema a tratar ese día era: SOBREPESO.

Como era común dentro de aquellas reuniones, cada país se encontraba absorto en lo suyo: Grecia dormía, Suiza limpiaba sus armas, Italia dormía, Inglaterra se agarraba de las greñas con Francia, Canadá permanecía "ausente" y finalmente, Estados Unidos.

-¡Y DIGO QUE SI GLUP GLUP GLUP NIÑOS GLUP GLUP HAMBURGUESAS DIETETICAS GLUP GLUP!- objetaba el americano con mas ahincó que nunca.

Pronto, la voz seria y profunda de Alemania se dejo escuchar por toda la sala -¡AMERICA NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA Y TODOS USTEDES PONGAN ATENCION!- grito.

Las naciones dejaron de hacer las actividades que se encontraban haciendo y dirigieron su atención al alemán.

Nuevamente Alemania inicio a hablar –sean breves y concisos, den ideas coherentes para solucionar el problema de sobrepeso- ordeno.

Italia quien en ese momento se acababa de levantar, empezó a alzar su mano, sin embargo, el alemán lo ignoro alegando que "PASTA" no era la solución a ese problema. Frente a Italia, la mano de alguien se hizo presente.

-¿Saben dónde está México?- pregunto una suave voz. Los presentes escucharon la pregunta, sin embargo no vieron a la persona que la hizo.

-México no pudo venir a la reunión gracias al imbécil de América- dijo Inglaterra mientras levantaba su tacita de té.

-¿Cómo que gracias a mi?- pregunto Estados unidos –si yo no le hice nada- alego.

-¡como que no!- respondió ladrando el ingles –por tu culpa el pobre esta tan obeso que no puede ni levantarse de su cama-.

Después de aquel comentario, un inmenso silencio se hizo presente en la sala. Inglaterra decidió sentarse, sin embargo, la mano pervertida de cierto francés lo desconcentro -¡¿pero qué haces wine bastard?!- exclamo espantado.

-vaya, pero si angleterre tiene lonjitas- comento divertido mientras las apretaba mas.

-¡deja te tocarme pervertido!- exclamo enojado el ingles al tiempo que le daba un manotazo al francés.

Alemania al ver que se estaba iniciando nuevamente una revuelta decidió intervenir –FRANCIA, DEJA DE TOCARLE SUS LONJAS, RECUERDA QUE ES EL TERCER PAIS CON MAS SOBREPESO- anuncio. Los presentes se rieron estruendosamente mientras el ingles se sentaba apenado.

-¿y quién es el primer país?- se hizo escuchar la hiperactiva voz del americano el cual se encontraba comiendo una hamburguesa.

Las naciones miraron acusadoramente al joven – es usted América-san- se atrevió a responder Japón.

-JAJAJA imposible- rio estridentemente el americano –porque soy un héroe y los héroes no sufrimos de sobrepeso- comento.

-¡por supuesto que sí!- exclamo el ingles haciendo la misma acción que momentos atrás Francia le había hecho a él. Estados unidos sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al sentir las delicadas manos del ingles tocar sus "puntos sensibles" según el –jajaja iggy me haces cosquillas- decía entre risas. El ingles empezó a desquitar sus frustraciones apretando cada vez más las lonjas del americano.

-¡INGLATERRA! ¡AMERICA!- exclamo molesto el alemán –DEJEN SUS OBSENIDADES PARA DESPUES- agrego.

El ingles rápidamente dejo las zonas sensibles del americano y este por su parte, intento permanecer serio. Ahora ambos permanecieron quietos en sus lugares.

-Ejem, volvamos al tema principal- ordeno el alemán aclarándose la garganta -¿alguna propuesta para reducir y controlar el problema de sobrepeso en el mundo?- pregunto.

-Propongo que implementemos cinco horas diarias de sexo bacanal- hablo Francia oliendo su rosa.

Las naciones presentes lo miraron como bicho raro -¡No-aru!- exclamo china –mejor utilicemos el Chi kung o la acumpuntura-aru– propuso.

-Yo propongo un régimen duro de entrenamiento donde pongamos a prueba la resistencia de nuestro cuerpo- propuso Alemania.

-Mejor sean uno conmigo- dijo Rusia con su clásica aura alrededor de el.

Inglaterra al ver las insensatas propuestas decidió intervenir –propongo que en cada país implementemos un régimen de comida sana dentro de los almuerzos escolares junto con actividades deportivas a los más jóvenes y para los adultos, inculcarles un método de consumo moderado- comento.

-Buena idea Inglaterra- dijo Alemania dándole el visto bueno -¿Alguien tiene una mejor idea?- pregunto antes de cerrar la sesión.

Estados unidos quien había estado al margen de todas las propuestas, por fin decidió intervenir –propongo que en todos los mcdonals y lugares de comida rápida implementen una barra de ensaladas de súper proporciones-.

Pronto, una risita empezó a sonar por toda la habitación –amérique eso ya lo habías implementado hace meses- dijo Francia.

-Francia tiene razón- agrego España –tu vecino se dejo influenciar por tu idea y ahora míralo, ya no puede levantarse ni de su cama-.

-Vez América, tus ideas son inútiles- dijo triunfante el ingles.

El americano sintiéndose ofendido, hizo un pequeño puchero y regreso a su asiento –ya verán- murmuro molesto.

Alemania al no ver nuevas propuestas, decidió tomar la dada por el ingles –entonces, la propuesta de Inglaterra se queda- sentencio escribiendo unas notas sobre unos papeles –ya pueden presentes al ver que finalizo la reunión, salieron corriendo de la sala dejando solo al alemán el cual suspiró –espero la próxima reunión sea más calmada….-.

FIN

* * *

**Notas:**

Hacia tiempo tenia ganas de escribir acerca de este tema, la idea me surgio un dia en clases despues de haber leido un articulo acerca de las medidas que tomaba Inglaterra para combatir el sobrepeso y posteriormente, leyendo la bbc, me encontre que los abuelitos propician a que los niños engorden mas xD... que chistoso ¿no?...

Queria que el fic fuese mas largo pero me encontre que me habia quedado sin ideas :S... aun asi, espero les agrade. Dejo algunas paginas donde saque la informacion sobre algunas de las propuestas (solo quitenle los espacios):

http: //www. actosdeamor. com/chikung. htm ----- es una de las propuestas de china

http: //www adelgazar. perderpeso .com. es/adelgazar_perder_peso/adelgazar_perder_peso/acupuntura_perder_peso. html ----- otra de las propuestas de china

http: //www. food. gov. uk/healthiereating/ ------ investigando sobre el tema, encontre con que Inglaterra creo una asociacion llamada "Food Standards Agency" cual cual vela por todo el asunto de la nutricion y alimentacion.

http: //news .bbc .co. uk/2/hi/health/8589895. stm ------ una noticia relacionada al tema.

Y fnalmente, me base de la informacion de una tabla ilustrada que uno puede hayar en wikipedia. Si les da curiosidad, analicen las paginas, son interesantes :D.... para terminar, cuando me referi a mexico en cama es porque tanta infflacion lo esta matando, ademas en monterrey se encuentra el hombre mas obeso del mundo y efectivamente, vive en una cama y finalmente, lo de la propuesta de Estados Unidos, eso de las ensaladas, hace tiempo atras habia escuchado que ciertas cadenas de comida rapida en EUA habian implementado menus saludables como ensaladas y todo eso, sin embargo, al parecer no funciona ya que cada vez hay mas y mas obesos :S.


End file.
